Starlet
The most trusted oracle of Xenia Continent has four classes: Dancer, Muse, Siren and the highest of Oracles, Starlet. During the war of the gods, the Starlet of the time, Lilith, was kidnapped by the Ascendant God, and the position has been vacant ever since. Sister Maggie, who in her youth has filled the position of the starlet herself, began training and encouraging young sisters in the order to fill the position until she met Amy, who was currently on her great journey. Sister Maggie recognized her potential as soon as she laid eyes on Amy, and proposed to install her as the next Starlet, but Amy agreed only if Maggie would promise to turn her into a "super star." Handing Amy a Chu-Chu Bag, a weapon containing many different things with the power to destroy evil and rescue the gods, she entreated Amy to become a righteous Starlet. Now a Starlet, a true super star, Amy embarks on a new journey through Xenia, doling out hope and encouragement from her Chu-Chu Bag, brightening the continent and making the gods smile again. Starlet possesses Amy's speed and freedom of movement, allowing for Starlet's attacks to climax both on the ground and in the air. Though shooting a machine gun from the air or firing a cannon from the ground are not acts becoming of an oracle, they're still effective in battle. Since there are no classes that allow a restrained mid-range attack quickly chained with a spin combo attack, in a 1:1 situation or a battle with many foes, regardless of the battle, a double-jump with a quick dash will be effective in confusing the enemy, definitively marking Starlet's fighting style. Because Starlet is Amy's top job, it is also infused with Amy's own special brand of performances. Her combos, range attacks, healing skills, specials and more can all be enjoyed from afar because of the exciting action and drama she brings! Requirements It is necessary to be level forty (40) to be able to participate in Fourth (4th) Job Promotion. "Amy I recognized your talent at once. You are more than talented enough to become a Starlet. However, as with all things there are procedures and rules. Wh..What? You want to be a super idol?" "Just as I thought my eyes hadn't failed me! Becoming a goddess is not easy. Okay! If you pass this next test then i will consider your desire to become a super star" "Amy, this is the final test. Become a Starlet and I will bestow upon you this Chu-Chu Bag. Ah... And, you can be a super star or whatever it is, too!" - Sister Maggie- GP Mission (Cost 18,000 GP) Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki at Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Starlet's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk at the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Starlet's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''When Attacking' '''Skills' '''Game End' Drama Mode '''Taunt' Action Mode '''Taunt' Basic Movements Drama Starlet P combo.png|Basic Combo Starlet P crit.png|Critical Attack Starlet P double.png|Double Attack Starlet P jump atk.png|Jump Attack Starlet VZ shot.png|Starlet Machine Gun Starlet VZ drop.png|Diving Attack Starlet double jump.png|Double Jump Starlet dash.png|Dash Starlet air dash.png|Air Dash Starlet P dash atk.png|Dash Attack Starlet cannon.png|Starlet Cannon Starlet MP Taunt.png|Power Recharge Dance Starlet grab.png|Grab Starlet change.png|Switch Mode Action Starlet F combo.png|Basic Combo Starlet F crit.png|Critical Attack Starlet F double.png|Double Attack Starlet double jump.png|Double Jump Starlet F jump atk.png|Jump Attack Starlet VZ shot.png|Starlet Machine Gun Starlet VZ drop.png|Diving Attack Starlet dash.png|Dash Starlet air dash.png|Air Dash Starlet F dash atk.png|Dash Attack Starlet F dash atk UP.png|Dash Attack (Up) Starlet cannon.png|Starlet Cannon Starlet grab.png|Grab Starlet change.png|Switch Mode Skills Drama Starlet P 1.png|Triple Counter Starlet P 2.png|Tears of the Goddess Starlet P 3.png|Lovely Amy Starlet 4th.png|Elegant Flow Action Starlet F 1.png|Jack Knife Starlet F 2.png|Bomber Girl Starlet F 3.png|Pink Death Parade Trivia *Starlet is also known as '''Sistina'. *Starlet is one of the few classes who possesses a Magic Satchel via her Chu-Chu Bag. However, the purse is actually visible. *The male characters used in Tears of the Goddess and Lovely Amy are the following: **Ronan **Ryan **Lass **Jin **Sieghart *Many of the Starlet's abilities and skills parodies movies: **Lightsaber = Star Wars. **Jack Knife = E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial **Pink Death Parade = Godzilla *The Chu-Chu Bag was parodies "Pandora's Box", as it was a tool by the Gods that unleashed countless things upon the world. *The Chu-Chu Bag includes many objects, but not limited to: **A lightsaber **A dinosaur suit **Pepe **An unknown amount of small explosives **A cannon **A bouquet of roses **Approximately four guys **A tree **About 100 lbs. of dirt **Some grass **A bicycle **Two commandos, a piece of brick wall and several sand bags **A cloud **~42 gallons of acid rain **Three machine guns **A small moon **Several buildings **A tank **Lipstick, makeup and an extra pair of sun shades *Like the GC Necklaces, the male characters used in Goddess' Tears and Lovely Amy can be seen differently by other players. *Skill Images used on Action appear differently that varies by skill. The image on the said skill represents what comes out from the Chu-Chu Bag. **1st Bar = Pepe **2nd Bar = 2 Mini Amy Gunners **3rd Bar = Large Pink Dinosaur *''Elsword ''Add's Hyperactive Paranoia was based off of Starlet's Elegant Flow: both skills inflict a multitude of debuffs on the opponents. Category:Jobs and Classes